Destiny: To Love a Woman
by moony1
Summary: This is a sequel to Destiny (Read Destiny first or you will NOT understand this). Quatre and Trowa break up and meet women. It is their, well, Quatre’s transition from the idea of being of one sexuality to another. Limy/Lemony seen at the end of chapter
1. Destiny: To Love a Woman

Note: This is; I guess a sequel to Destiny. It is a part of the series I am developing. This is two of three. I have to warn everyone. There is a lot of talk along the lines of Yaoi, but there really is NO Yaoi in this fic. Quatre and Trowa break up and meet women. It is their, well, Quatre's transition from the idea of being of one sexuality to another. Oh, Limy/lemony seen at the end of chapter 3. You have been warned, now what you do with it is your choice. No flames please. Oh, one more thing. Go check out my web site and send in your fics!!! I need them desperately! 

Love,

Moony

Destiny: To Love a Woman

Chapter 1

By Moony

"Why don't you tell me about your past?" Quatre asked Trowa for once again. Trowa gave no reply. After a long pause Quatre sighed and gave up. "I'm going to go see Relena and her new baby, Destiny. I heard she's very cute and takes after both her parents very well." Trowa merely nodded. Quatre was becoming annoyed with Trowa. He wanted a relationship that had communication and Trowa was so very quiet. Quatre could not help wondering if this relationship was going to work out or not. They had no physical interaction at all. Quatre left and headed over to his best friend's home and the Earth for a few days 

****

Trowa looked out at the sky. 'I wish I could tell you, Quatre, but every time I think of her I can't help still loving her…' Trowa stood up and went back into the Winner mansion. He loaded his stuff into a small bag. 

"Sorry, Quatre," he sighed, "But I can no longer stay here." 

****

Quatre smiled at little Destiny as she reached for him. He picked her up and she giggled in his arms. Relena was behind him watching with a proud smile on her face.

"She has her father's eyes and hair, but her mother's looks," Quatre said. "I wish I could have one." Relena began laughing.

"Oh, Quatre!" Relena sighed. Quatre looked over at her with an unhappy look on his face.

"Do you think I'd be a bad father?" he asked rather worried.

"Oh no, but you'd have competition on who the father would be! You or Trowa!" Relena smiled. Quatre looked away.

"I've thought about that. Do you remember what we talked about after the uh, incident with Nicholas?" Quatre asked. Relena tensed at the sound of his name, but stayed calm. 

"Yes, did you two speak about that. Are you considering other options?" Relena asked. Destiny touched Quatre's cheek.

"Qua…" She started. Quatre's heart melted. How would it feel to have his daughter call him 'dada'? He wanted to know desperately. 

"I don't know… I don't want to hurt Trowa…" 

"If he does care about you," Relena said. "He'll understand." Just then the door opened and Heero walked in. 

"Hello Quatre, if you don't mind. Could I take my daughter for a moment? I've gotten her a surprise," Heero said. 

"Oh, Heero, if you don't stop _surprising_ her she's going to be spoiled!" Relena cried.

"Just like you," Heero shot back lovingly. Relena couldn't help but smile.

"Okay you win," She laughed. He took the baby from Quatre. 

"Dada!" Destiny cried. Quatre smiled. He wanted that. He knew it now. Heero left with Destiny and Quatre sat beside Relena. There was a rap on the door. 

"Come in!" Relena called. A servant walked in and bowed.

"Miss Dorothy Catalonia to see you," she said and stepped aside from the door. Relena stood up and glanced at Quatre.

"I wasn't expecting her," she said. Dorothy stepped into the room with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, Miss Relena. Oh, Mr. Winner, I didn't know you would be here," Dorothy cried. "Should I leave? I'm sorry I came unannounced!" Dorothy went to leave. 

"Oh no, Dorothy!" Relena cried behind her. She whispered to Quatre, "She's been so jittery since the war. She doesn't know how to act." 

"I know how she feels," Quatre replied. Relena went running after Dorothy. Quatre remained seated and waited for them to return.

****

"What a surprise, Trowa!" Cathrine smiled. "I'm so glad to see you! Are you going to stay long?" 

Trowa nodded, "For a while." 

"How wonderful! I'll have to introduce you two some new people who are here now!" Cathrine cried in delight. She ran out of the tent. Trowa ran his hand over his clown mask. 

"It took me a long time to find you, Nanashi, or should I say Trowa?" a female voice said. Trowa's rarely changed expression moved to somber too shocked. He whorled around to look into deep brown eyes. 

"Midii…" Trowa whispered. Midii smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did twelve years ago, but I had to find you again," Midii started. "I never told you how I felt about you, but I was a child then and didn't know my heart so well. I'm an adult now and mature and very aware what I did and will forever remain ashamed. When I heard about the Gundams and what they were doing I was sure you would be one of them and I was right. I hadn't figured out your new name, but when I saw your face I knew it was you." She stepped toward Trowa. "Look at your hair. It was so short then…" She reached up to touch it when Trowa grabbed her wrist. 

"No," he said strongly. She looked at him for a moment, then smiled. 

"I'm such a fool," she sighed after he released her arm. She looked down and shook her head. "How could I have imagined?" she looked back up at him. "No matter. I just wanted to tell you. I'll leave you now. I just needed to see you one last time in my life." She turned to leave.

"You never told me," Trowa said. She turned back to him. 

"About what?" She asked.

"How you felt about me," Trowa put in. Midii looked at him and smiled.

"That is simple enough," Midii sighed. "I love you, but I thought you knew that." She turned away from him again. 

"Midii," Trowa called one last time. She looked at him.

"Yes Trowa?" 

"Do you mean what you just said?" 

"If you got to know me again you'd see I mean everything I say," She replied. 

"I want to get to know you better…" Trowa looked at her for a moment. "Your hair has grown out," he noticed. Midii laughed and the two began a long conversation. 

****

Quatre, Relena, and Dorothy all sat in Destiny's playroom drinking tea in total silence.

"So," Relena said uneasily. "How have you been doing Dorothy? Do you have a new job yet?"

"I've made a school out of the Romefeller foundation, as you already know, but we are trying for a university soon," Dorothy explained. "I was lucky just to get off and see you and your daughter. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Heero has her. He's bought her another _surprise_," Relena sighed. Just as she finished the door opened. Heero walked in with Destiny. The baby giggled with delight as her father held a toy in his other hand. He sat the child down and the toy in front of her. It was a mental game. Destiny quickly began experimenting with it. Undividedly Heero watched her as she pieced together everything rather quickly. 

"Isn't that cute?" Relena cooed, unaware of what the toy really signified. Dorothy and Quatre knew very well what Heero was doing, but stayed silent and watched as Destiny solved the puzzle at hand. Dorothy glanced over at Quatre just as he was glancing at her. They made eye contact and shared thoughts. Heero was planning to train his daughter. 

'How do I always know what she's thinking?' Quatre asked himself. 'Is that supposed to mean something?' He shook the thought off. He would speak to Relena about it later. After Destiny tired of the toy she crawled over to the new person in the room. Dorothy smiled at the baby and picked her up. Destiny laughed and reached for Quatre with one hand and held Dorothy's finger with another as she sat on Dorothy's lap. Quatre gave his hand to Destiny. She took his forefinger and wrapped his finger around Dorothy's. Dorothy looked up at Quatre and he looked at her. Relena looked at Destiny, then at Dorothy and Quatre; lastly she looked over at Heero. He had something that looked like a smug grin on his face. Relena looked back at Destiny. Just what did Heero see that she didn't in their daughter? There was something Relena didn't know about her baby. She wanted to find out. Quatre and Dorothy continued to look at each other. Something happened in both of them.

****

"I don't understand," Quatre sighed as he spoke to Raddus on the vid-phone "Why would he leave like this?" Raddus just shook his head, just as confused. "There must have been some reason. And there's only one place he would go…"

"The circus," Raddus finished. Quatre nodded. 

"But I think I'll give him some times. He apparently needs it. I just hope he gets what he wants there and comes back as soon as possible," Quatre sighed. "I will call later. Keep me informed. Good bye." He shut off the phone and slumped into the nearest seat.

****

"Oh, Trowa, you've met our one of our newest members already!" Cathrine cried when she walked in on Midii and Trowa. "I think you already know her name though, right Triini?" Trowa looked over at Midii. 

"Triini?" he whispered. Midii shrugged and smiled. They both looked at Cathrine who had a sort of dreamy look on her face as she stared at the two. She suddenly came out of it and smiled. 

"Well, Triini, I'll let you introduce him to your brothers and father, okay?" Cathrine said.

"Sure, Cathy," Midii said. 

"Well, then I'll leave you two alone." Cathy smiled and walked out of the small room. Midii turned to Trowa.

"How did you spell that?" Trowa asked.

"T, R, I, I, N, I," Midii smiled. 

"And what are your brother's?" Trowa asked without a change in his expression. 

"They didn't change theirs. Don't worry Trowa, you'll meet them soon," Midii said and scooted closer. "I have a question for you." Trowa raised an eyebrow. "You lived with Quatre Raberba Winner for a few years. Tell me, did you two have a _relationship_?" Trowa did not answer. "Well?" 

"Yes I did, or I still do," Trowa replied. Midii nodded. 

"I thought as much, so I, we don't have a chance anymore?" Midii asked. Trowa again did not answer. Midii looked down and weakly smiled. "I understand, Trowa, but being friends is a reward too," She went to stand up when Trowa caught her arm. He pulled her down and beside him.

"I did not say that," he whispered. "Some times you take what you think is the only good choice, someone you care about. But you, Midii are someone I love." Trowa kissed Midii.


	2. Destiny: To Love a Woman II

Destiny: To Love a Woman

By Moony

Chapter 2

"What am I doing!" Dorothy screamed at her reflection. "There is no way we'd ever work!" She threw some cold water on her face. She rubbed a towel over her face and brushed her hair. After she looked over herself in the mirror and decided that it was the best she was going to do with herself today. She grabbed her bag full of books and went out of her university dorm. She chose to live on the grounds along with her students, in case they needed her at any time.

"And it's not like I have anyone else who needs me," She whispered as she locked her door. She walked down the hall. She passed many of her students who were polite and said hi. 

After walking half way across the campus she reached her classroom. She walked in and set her bag on her desk. She looked at the tables where the students sit and was shocked to find Quatre sitting in one of the. 

"Wa- what are you doing here?" she muttered turning down to her bag, to hide the red that was appearing on her face.

"Trowa left me," Quatre explained. 

"He, he did?" Dorothy said surprised. "But, but I thought you two were…" she glanced up at him. "In love." He smiled at her. She could see the pain it held.

"I did too."

"Well, you know where he has to be…"

"The circus," Quatre finished.

"Why don't you go find him and confront him?" Dorothy asked.

"Because this is his way of telling me he wants to be alone," Quatre sighed. Dorothy's face twisted into a painful frown as Quatre looked out the window. If he had looked he could have seen the love and compassion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Quatre," she sighed. "If you want to stay here for my classes it's fine with me." 

"Thank you, Dorothy," Quatre smiled and looked back at her. "I knew you would understand." Dorothy merely smiled at him.

****

The whole day Quatre watched Dorothy. He watched how she interested the students and helped them learn. The first class walked in and Quatre had moved to a chair beside Dorothy's desk. He heard a bell ring and the children, who looked about fifteen or sixteen, sat down. 

"Good morning class," Dorothy said quietly. "We will be having a guest in our room today. I expect you to treat him with respect."

"Why?" one kid laughed. "Because he's your boyfriend?" Quatre suddenly became very embarrassed. 

"No," Dorothy said sternly, without even a glint of embarrassment in her eyes. "For that comment you'll be spending after school with me, Peter." 

"Aw, come on Miss C!" the boy cried. Dorothy ignored him and began her lesson

"Today we'll be searching deeper into the Second World War. Now, tell me who was involved in this war and why?" Dorothy said and clicked the lid off of the dry erase marker. A young girl raised her hand.

"Germany," she whispered. "Weren't they involved?"

"Very good Merie. They were the cause, yes," Dorothy said and wrote Germany on the board.

"Hey, wasn't everyone going to loose until America got involved?" a boy yelled.

"Now I don't know if that all is necessarily true," Dorothy said calmly. "But just as the other countries, America did assist in destroying the Nazi attack. Now you all seem to be stuck in Europe. I believe there were more enemies a little East of there.

"Japan!" a kid cried. 

"And America nuked them! Ha, serves them right!" the boy who had commented on America laughed. Dorothy turned around quickly.

"I will not accept such talk in my class. Innocent people died because of this war and whether or not what the Japanese did was right it is no reason for you to mock them or what happened to them! That was a great tragedy and I will not hear any of my students laughing about it! Do you understand, Jeremy?"

"I'm sorry, Mam," the boy bowed his head.

"Students, wars are for us to view the mistakes of our ancestor so that we might not make the same mistakes. Thanks to the rule and influence of Relena Peacecraft Yuy we have finally been able to rid our world in space and on Earth of things such as nuclear bombs so that children like you will grow up in peace. And let us not forget the soldiers over the centuries who gave up their lives for that peace," Dorothy lectured. "Now I'm going to give you a hand out on some notes for world war two. Study them and add to them as we go along in this chapter." Dorothy handed out the papers. "Now read the first part of the chapter. I will give you twenty minutes to do so and I do not want to hear one peep from any of you. If you have a question raise your hand and I will assist you." Dorothy turned and saw Quatre staring at her in awe. She quickly darted her eyes away and sat at her desk. Quatre leaned over to her.

"That was very impressive," he mumbled. "You are quite a teacher."

"Thank you, Quatre," Dorothy replied. 

The bell rang after Dorothy assigned homework for the class. She looked at Quatre who was reading, with amusement, some of the essays of the students. 

"What do you think of them?" Dorothy asked.

"Your students are very intelligent," Quatre replied and sat the papers back down on Dorothy's desk. 

"Yes they are," Dorothy replied. "It's time for lunch. Would you like to go out for a while?" 

"Sure," he said. Dorothy stood from her seat, as did Quatre. He grabbed his coat and they began walking out of the classroom.

****

Trowa sat with Cathy to his left, Midii to his right and all of Midii's relations in front of him. Midii's father was tall with blond hair. He seemed warn and tired all the time. Her brothers were only thirteen or younger. They were anxious to leave and check out the elephants that had just passed by Cathy's trailer. Cathy smiled as they all ate her cooking.

Trowa had a bit of an understanding why Midii did what she did those years ago. He understood what it felt like to have a family and a sibling. And he would die for Cathy if need be. Midii's father, Harold talked to Cathy about how thankful he was to the own of the circus for giving him and his family a job here. Cathy smiled and began explaining about her life at the circus. Midii grabbed Trowa's hand and gently tugged it, then got up and looked at him with a small grin.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk around. I'll be back soon," Midii said and walked off.

"I'm going to go with her," Trowa said quickly and left before Cathrine could stop him or question his motives. Midii was waiting for him outside the door. She smiled at him softly and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Midii sighed and they walked past all the animal cages and failed to notice the stares they were getting from all the members of the circus. Trowa had never imagined he could feel so happy as he did now with Midii right beside him.

****

Dorothy poured Quatre some tea in her dorm as they sat together at her table.

"Do you enjoy working here?" Quatre asked after dropping two cubes of sugar in his tea. 

"Very much," Dorothy replied. "Though there are times I consider leaving, but there's no where really that I can go. I know I could go and do diplomatic things, but I've seen the toll that's taken on Relena."

"What about the Preventers?" Quatre questioned and sipped his tea.

"Believe it or not, Quatre," Dorothy sighed. "I'm sick of fighting. I saw way too many people die and I still can not live with everything I did those years ago." 

"Everything?" Quatre asked. Dorothy looked down and sighed. 

"If you're speaking of when I stabbed you, yes. It's one of the things I regret most of all, if not the thing I most regret."

"You still don't seem happy here, Dorothy," Quatre pointed out after a long pause. "You don't seem like you're enjoying life." Dorothy looked up at him shocked.

"You don't seem to happy yourself, Quatre. And maybe not in you're right mind. Generally people would avoid, at all costs, the person who stabbed them and tried to kill them, save Relena of course," Dorothy grinned. Quatre smiled.

"Isn't that ironic though? She's the one who's happily married and in love," Quatre said and looked out the window. Dorothy looked at him as the sun light up his blond hair and illuminated his face.

"It's because she gave into her emotions. She knew whom she wanted and whom she loved and she was strong enough to go after it. I am not," Dorothy whispered.

"Do you love someone, Dorothy?" Quatre questioned with a curious tent in his eyes. Dorothy laughed lightly with a cynical tone. 

"I am afraid I am cursed with the disease," Dorothy admitted. "What about you Quatre. Is there someone who you desire?"

"I don't know," Quatre said. "I thought I was, but I don't know."

"Trowa?" Dorothy asked. Quatre nodded.

"I told Relena after her _insolent _with Nicolas that when she was," he cleared his throat uneasily and blushed slightly. "Less than decent, that I had been attracted to her."

"To _her?_" Dorothy questioned surprised.

"No not _her,_ just the feminine body," Quatre explained. "I was aroused. It puts into question my sexuality. I thought I had it figured out when I met Trowa, but I may not."

"You mean you're not sure you're gay?" Dorothy asked bluntly.

"Yes," Quatre said. "And I have reason to believe Trowa feels the same. I think there's a woman involved in his leaving me."

"I know this is personal, but my curiosity is eating me up…"

"Go ahead."

"Did you two have, er, sexual interaction?" Dorothy asked. Quatre looked up at her surprised. "I said it was personal. Do not feel the need to answer."

"No, we didn't have sex. We'd kiss every now and then, but I never felt anything when we did. I mean…" Quatre ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what I mean. If I'm supposed to be attracted to men then why doesn't kissing them cause something in me to feel titillate?"

"Have you ever kissed a woman?" Dorothy asked.

"No!" Quatre said loudly and blushed wildly.   
"Well you said you were attracted to Relena, maybe if you tried to date a woman and… well you may get answers," Dorothy pointed out with a dry throat. Quatre looked at her for a long time, then looked back down at his tea. Dorothy knew he was thinking. She glanced up at the clock. She had plenty of time. Her next class wasn't for another hour.

"How do you date women?" Quatre interrupted her thoughts. 

"I would think it would be the same as with a man."

"There was only Trowa," Quatre sighed. Dorothy sat back and stirred her tea. Her mind was racing, searching for an idea to help Quatre. "Dorothy," Quatre said with a husky tone. She looked up at him. His eyes had a strange tint to them. "How about I date you?"


	3. Destiny: To love a Woman III

Destiny: To Love a Woman

By Moony

Chapter 3

Sally smiled at Wufei as he typed away at his keyboard. He glanced over at her.

"What is it Onna?" he asked annoyed. Sally shook her head.

"Nothing," she turned back to her screen and worked on. A baby screamed and Wufei slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Does that man ever not bring that child to work with him?" he raged. 

"I think it's sweet, Wufei. Zechs is in love with little Mien," Sally smiled. "And I'm sure if you had a daughter she would have you wrapped around her finger." Wufei snorted. 

"No woman will ever have control of me," Wufei declared proudly. Sally just shook her head. It would only be a matter of time until she finally snatched him and got him to marry her.

****

Duo tossed the ball at his son. It hit the baby in the head. Duo was a little startled. He had thrown it harder than usual. D (short for Duo) looked up at his father and started laughing. Hilde just shook her head. 

"His names fits him," she commented. "He just as hard headed as you." Duo looked over at Hilde and grinned. 

"Hey do you think he would be good with Yuy's little girl?" Duo asked.

"Duo he's only a year old," Hilde cried. 

"So? You're always telling me we have to consider the baby's future."  
"I wasn't talking _that_ far ahead, Duo." Duo shrugged and bent down where son was.

"You're going to marry the little princess and piss Yuy off good aren't ya, D?" he smiled and poked D's little stomach. The baby giggled. "That's my boy."

****

Dorothy had been shocked at Quatre's out burst, but some how had accepted. But of course she knew that this was just her teaching him how to date women. That was all. Nothing was going to come out profitable, on her part anyway. Tonight was their first date and Dorothy was doing her best not to over do it on dressing up. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't a real date and Quatre wasn't really interested in her. Her vid-phone buzzed on the table. Dorothy made her way over to it as she stuck an earring in her left ear. She stuck it in and pushed the monitor up. Trowa appeared on the screen. Dorothy sucked in her breath. Had he returned and called to tell Dorothy to back off?

"Trowa?" she asked.

"Have you been with Quatre lately?" he questioned her. 

"Yes," Dorothy said. "Why?" 

"I need you to tell him something for me," Trowa explained. 

"Of course," Dorothy replied.

"Tell him I would like him to visit me. I have important, upsetting news for him," Trowa explained.

"May I ask what?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm getting married," Trowa explained. Dorothy's eyes shot open.

"To who?" she questioned horrified. 

"Her name is Midii," Trowa said.

"Her?" Dorothy was confused. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Quatre, Trowa? He's going to be broken hearted."

"If he feels the way he said he does than he'll understand that I'm in love with someone else," Trowa said plainly. "I'm acting on my emotions and it's finally giving me peace, Dorothy. Do you understand?"

"No," Dorothy said flatly. "I don't understand peace or why your peace must be met at Quatre's expense."

"You sound like you have feelings for him, Dorothy," Trowa said with a lifeless tone. Dorothy turned scarlet from anger.

"I am merely protecting a friend who I care greatly for! I thought you were the one who had feelings for him!" Dorothy yelled. The doorbell rang. Dorothy glanced over in the door's direction, her mind racing wildly. She turned back to the vid-phone "I have to go. Quatre's here. And don't worry I'll tell him you want to him to come down there and I'll keep your secret. Bye." She shut the phone and walked over to the door. She regained her composure before opening it. 

****  


"Did you tell, Dorothy?" Midii asked. Trowa was still staring at the vid-phone monitor and just glanced at her, then back at the screen

"Yes, she seemed angry about it for some reason. Angry that I would hurt Quatre. I told you about her stabbing him during the Colony wars," Trowa explained. "I've never seen her care about another's feeling like that." 

"Do you think she's in love with him?" Midii asked and touched Trowa's shoulder. He sighed.

"She may, but I'm not sure about Quatre sharing her feelings. She may be setting herself up for a lot of pain."

"I think she knows that, Trowa. Other wise she would have told you how she felt," Midii explained. "She just wants to protect the man she's in love with, even if she can't have him. I understand what she's going through. Maybe someday we will meet."

"Maybe sooner than you think. I'm hoping she comes with Quatre. It will give him someone to lean on when I, we break the news." 

"I know how hard this must be for you Trowa," Midii sighed and sat down in his lap. Trowa put his arms around her stomach to keep her on his lap. Midii rested her head on Trowa's shoulder. "I wonder if my coming back into your life was a good idea. It's ruining so many things for you." Trowa leaned up, forcing Midii to lift her head. She looked up at him.

"Don't ever think that," he said strongly. "You've the most important thing in my life and if Quatre really cares about me he **will** understand." Trowa rested is features and Midii returned her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right," she mumbled and started kissing his neck lightly. Trowa pulled Midii's face to his and kissed her. Midii repositioned herself on the chair, facing Trowa, her legs on both sides of his. As their kissing became more intense, their cloths began to relocate themselves on the floor. Trowa regretted nothing. 

****  


Quatre was not uncomfortable going out to dinner with Dorothy. He enjoyed discussing things with her. It was when people began to dance that Dorothy became nervous and Quatre did not fail to notice it. He asked her to dance and when she gave him her hand it was shaking. Quatre wondered what could cause Dorothy to be so upset with dancing with him. When he put his hand on Dorothy's stomach he felt it suck in at his touch.

"Are you nervous about something, Dorothy?" Quatre whispered in her ear.

"No," Dorothy's tone was husky. She cleared her throat. "No, why would I be?" she repeated. 

"You just seem, I don't know. Never mind," Dorothy silently prayed a thank you for Quatre's dropping of the subject. Dorothy did her best not to get too carried away with the dancing, but failed miserably. She found herself resting in Quatre's capable arms. Dorothy rested her head on Quatre's shoulder. Over the years he had grown to be about a head tall than she. Dorothy didn't realize she was breathing on to Quatre's ear until his whole body stiffened and her moved his shoulder up a little. She looked at him. He seemed antsy about something. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Quatre shook his head and smiled. 

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he assured her, but Dorothy was no fool. She had turned him on and he wasn't used to it and a mere glance down ward would have proved her theory correct. "Let's, uh, go sit down now, okay?" Quatre offered. Dorothy nodded. That was enough dancing for now. It was too emotional. They sat. It was time for Dorothy to tell Quatre about the phone call.

"Quatre, someone called for me right before you picked me up and…" 

"Don't say anymore. It's the guy you're in love with right and he doesn't like what we're doing. I was about to say that this was a bad idea if you were having feelings for someone and…"

"No, Quatre. It was someone calling for or rather about you," Dorothy explained.

"Who?" Quatre asked.

"Trowa," Dorothy said heavily.

"Trowa?" Quatre questioned. "What did he want?"

"He wants you to come see him. He has news for you and I must tell you Quatre," Dorothy suddenly cried and grabbed his hand from across the table. "Do not get your hopes up. It's not what you think. I can not tell you about it. Trowa wants to tell you, but please don't get excited or happy. It is not happy news." 

"Is it something that's made Trowa happy?" Quatre asked skeptically. Dorothy nodded. "Then I will be happy for him, no matter what it is." 

"I hope so Quatre," Dorothy sighed and looked down at the food on her plate. It looked unappetizing. "Do you want to leave?" she looked back up at Quatre. He nodded and called the waiter over for the check. "I was thinking we would split the bill," Dorothy said after a long pause of silence. Quatre seemed surprised that she would offer to do that. 

"No need, Dorothy. I have it this time. You can get the next one if you like," Quatre smiled, though deep down he promised himself that she would never pick up the check as long as she was out with him. Dorothy shrugged and submitted to his offer. After the check was paid Quatre offered that they take a horse ride around the city. Dorothy thought it would be an interesting experience and agreed. 

Aside from the smell Dorothy enjoyed herself. She sat beside Quatre and they discussed about how nice the Earth was looking now that there was peace. 

"How is the family business going?" Dorothy questioned with a smile.

"We have expanded to other colonies as you know and now we are almost to the point of cornering the whole space trade. Our next goal is the earth," Quatre smiled.

"You must be busy. How did you find the time to holiday to the earth for this long?" Dorothy asked.

"My sisters made me," Quatre grinned sheepishly. "I admit I let them bully me too much." Dorothy smirked and said nothing. "So you agree?" Quatre teased.

"I did not say a word!" Dorothy cried in defense. Quatre gave her a spectacle grin. She smiled back and leaned in her seat. She looked up at the sky.

"The only problem with Earth is that you can not see the stars as well as you do on the colonies," Dorothy sighed. 

"I know," Quatre smiled and looked at Dorothy as she stared at the sky. His eyes skimmed down Dorothy's throat to her chest. He took back a breath. He was attracted to her. His eyes skimmed down farther. She was wearing a long dress but there was a slit up it and, with her legs crossed, one of them was revealed. Quatre wondered what it would be like to touch it. His eyes traveled back up to her face. Her eyes were now closed. Quatre examined Dorothy's face. She had grown since their days in the Colony wars. She apparently had become aware that double eyebrows were not the style. She had one thin line now. Her light blond hair was pulled up into a self-dun bun and little strands of hair were helping to shape her face. She looked incredible with the moon lighting up her face. Quatre declared to himself that no other woman on Earth or in the Colonies could match Dorothy' s beauty. She opened her eyes and looked over at Quatre. He seemed a bit startled to be caught watching her and blushed slightly. 

Dorothy's stomach flipped, but she told herself she was just over reacting at nothing and to not be so stupid. The coach stopped and the driver asked for his dues. 

Dorothy was digging in her purse when she heard Quatre say, "Keep the change." He touched Dorothy's elbow. "Let's go." She looked at him a bit surprised then stepped out. They watched the coach drive away with the rhythmic clacking of the horse's feet on the ground.

"You should have let me pay him. I feel guilty. You have bought everything," Dorothy grumbled.

"Isn't that what a gentleman is supposed to do for women?" Quatre asked.

"Well I'm not a normal woman," Dorothy said with a sight tilt of her chin. Quatre looked down at her into her eyes.

"No you're not," he said with all seriousness and sincerity. Dorothy looked back at him a bit confused. Quatre touched her cheek uneasily and pushed back a strand of her loose bits of hair behind her ear. He bent down to her and for the first time Quatre kissed a woman. Dorothy's lips moved slightly at the brush of his touching hers. She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to tease Quatre into giving her more freedom with the kiss. Dorothy moved her hands up to his neck and wrapped them around it. He did the same around Dorothy's stomach and back. Their mouths opened and they kiss became an intense exchange of passion. Their lips parted, but they didn't release each other.

"Was it arousing?" Dorothy whispered. 

"Yes," Quatre said huskily. He lightly kissed her again. "Better than I," another kiss, "Could ever," one more light kiss. Dorothy was now holding his lips with each kiss longer. " Have wanted." He finally finished and Dorothy caught Quatre's tongue in her mouth. They again separated.

"I want to go home," Dorothy mumbled. "And I want you to come with me." Quatre seemed a little shocked at Dorothy's request. He let her go and Dorothy did the same. She looked up at him eagerly as he considered her offer. 

"Won't the children hear?" he asked. "I think my hotel would be better." Dorothy was to eager to be alone with him to care who's home they were at.

"That will be good," Dorothy said hungrily. Quatre nodded his passion just as strong. He called down a cab and told him where to go and to get there as fast as possible. 

****

Quatre moaned under the sheets as Dorothy's body begged him for more. She gripped his shoulders tossed her head back and cried out. Quatre then collapsed on top of her. Both of them were out of breath, breathing heavily. Dorothy kissed Quatre's limp shoulder and moved to his neck. His skin was salty from the perspiration their actions had caused. Quatre leaned up and looked into Dorothy's eyes eagerly. Then fell back on her his tongue searching her mouth. They began moving under the sheets again. 

"I love you," Dorothy moaned into Quatre's ear. It did not enter into Quatre's mind until Dorothy was asleep in his arms at sunrise. 

__

'She's in love with me?' He thought furiously. _'Is that who she was talking about yesterday? I wonder how long she's been in love with me.' _ He glanced down at her and she snuggled closer to him. Quatre closed his eyes and ran his hand down Dorothy's bare back. He was sure of who he was now. He was also sure she was the only woman who could have brought it out in him. Destiny had been right. The baby seemed to have seen it before the two of them had themselves. The baby's name fit her well. 

"I think I love you too, Dorothy," Quatre whispered just as he feel asleep. 

****

Trowa was surprised to not see Quatre the next day. He wondered if Dorothy had not passed the message along. It wasn't until the day after Quatre appeared with Dorothy beside him. The two seemed to have something in their eyes that Trowa didn't understand. He had never seen Quatre in such bliss before. 

"Hello Trowa," Quatre smiled. 

"Hello Quatre," Trowa replied. "I want you to meet someone." Trowa turned. "Midii!" A short cherry blond woman stepped out of the camper Trowa stood in front of. She walked up beside Trowa. Quatre noticed a ring on her left ring finger. "Quatre this is Midii Une Barton." 

"Barton?" Quatre questioned.

"She's my wife," Trowa explained. 

"Hello, I'm very happy to finally meet you, Quatre," Midii smiled. Quatre took her hand and shook it. Then looked up at Trowa with a hurt look.

"I'm upset, Trowa," he whispered. "You had your wedding and you didn't ask me to be the best man!" he then grinned. Trowa lifted an eyebrow. "Unlike you, I will not elope. My wedding is going to be huge and again unlike you I wanted to ask you to be my best man." 

"Who are you going to marry, Quatre?" Midii questioned happily. 

"Me," Dorothy smiled. Trowa lifted both eyebrows. 

"Oh how wonderful!" Midii laughed. She nudged Trowa "And you thought Quatre would be upset!" 

"You two are?" Trowa whispered. 

"Yes," Quatre confirmed. "In three months. My sisters are already working on getting everything ready." 

"We should have made it a double wedding," Dorothy smiled evilly, but for some reason that devilish grin wasn't the same without her forehead forks. 

The End


End file.
